


Fake It Till You Make It

by AsAlways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsAlways/pseuds/AsAlways
Summary: And if there are self-made purgatories, then we all have to live in them. Mine can be no worse than someone else`s.
Relationships: Dean/Lisa, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean
Kudos: 3





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> 接第五季后 有伤口虐待详细描写 慎点 主Dean  
> 每次看见Lisa妹子就想到Oasis的Talk Tonight 可配合食用

Dean不记得这是他今天第几次站在Impala旁。他叹了口气，停下了手中机械性的擦拭枪管的动作，将霰弹枪扔回车中。  
他听见身后传来了脚步声，Dean转过身，苦恼着该如何向Lisa解释自己的行为。那种生活已经不属于你了，伙计，Dean对自己苦笑，不应该属于你，你承诺过的。  
然后他看清了来者的脸，那张无数次闯入他的梦境又无数次将让他从梦中带着满脸泪痕惊醒的脸，他的Sammy的脸。  
不可能。  
他伸手抄起刚装上子弹的霰弹枪，而在他得以做出进一步反应之前，Sam已经上前一步，手中的刀向他胸前扎来。在惊讶中Dean望向Sam的脸，刚好来得及捕捉到那一缕疯狂的笑意。单手扭住早就比自己健壮的弟弟的手腕，却并没有起到任何阻拦的作用，情急之中Dean直接用手抓住了向自己胸口扎来的刀刃，却不得不就着力道后退，不料整个人摔进了储物架，汽车零件混着Ben的旧玩具劈头盖脸的向他砸来，乒铃乓啷的声音持续了许久才停下。  
“Dean，”他的弟弟居高临下地俯视着躺在地上的他，“这是你一直想要的，这也是你应得的，那种简单的，正常的生活。”  
我当然想要， Dean想着，努力使自己模糊的视线聚焦，但我想要这他妈的生活的前提，是Sammy也在某个鬼地方，安全的过着那他妈苹果派一样简单的生活。  
他挣扎着对着前方扣动了手中的扳机。几乎足以震碎耳膜的巨响爆出，伴随着碎屑掉落的密集而细小的声响回荡在车库中。眼前的人影晃了晃，晕染开来，多个剪影重合又分开。  
当Dean的视线终于再次聚焦时，他发现眼前却空无一人，又一次。只有一只旧足球因为莫名其妙的中了一枪而无精打采的趴在地上，和满地的盐屑作伴。他听见水滴在地面上砸开来的声音，过了好一会儿才意识到自己正紧握着Ruby之刀的刀刃，而鲜红的血液正顺着刀柄绵延不断的流下，在地上很是嘲讽的形成了一个类似大笑的嘴一般的形状。  
他颤抖着甩开了手中的刀。不该这样。  
他早该放下了。他早[已经]放下了。  
就像他承诺过的那样。

只是醉了。从酒吧摇晃着向家中走去时Dean这么想的。只是灌下了身上带着的钱能换来的所有的威士忌罢了。  
“你得到了你想要的所有东西了，”最后一次见面时Cass的话在耳边回荡着，他感到一阵不知从何而来的刺痛，几乎比手心的伤口的模糊的钝痛还要真实，“没有天堂。没有地狱，一切保持原样。”  
原样个屁，Dean想着，明明这个世界上有意义的部分已经消失的所剩无几了。  
“Dean。”他听见有人叫他，声音很轻，仿佛耳语。他努力地控制着麻木的躯体迅速转向，不料脚下一滑，摔倒在地，手中握着的啤酒瓶干脆地敲在地上，碎成一片晶莹，Dean咒骂着抹了把脸，再睁眼时却被淹没在了一片血红之中。  
Dean听见了尖叫，同时听见了笑声，他自己的笑声，他知道他为什么而笑，他没法伪装。那刀刃划过肉体后细小的，温吞的，皮肤爆裂开来的声音真他妈好听，他想着，在地狱的时候他想着。“Let me go…please…”面前的人哀求着，声音虚弱而含糊，伴着血沫从嘴角涌出，“Let me go…”  
Dean俯下身，将耳朵面前人的腹部，抬手又从近旁片下一小块皮肉。他用刀尖挑起那一坨肉体，戳着它在腹腔中缓缓搅动，像是在沾着酱汁。锯齿花纹的刀片贴着翻开的皮肉划过，他听着温热的血肉混合物与冰冷铁器的摩擦声，那种温润的水声让他的思绪飘向远方。  
Dean的脑海中模糊的浮现出母亲举着铲子，缓缓地搅拌着锅中的奶油浓汤的样子。他吸了吸鼻子，充盈鼻腔的却不是甜腻的奶油味，而是刺鼻而甜腥的铁臭味。他直起身子，捏住面前人的颌骨，逼迫他张开嘴，恶趣味的将刀尖的物体塞入面前人的嘴中，并用力的把它捅向喉咙的最深处，逼出了一连串声嘶力竭的咳嗽。  
“De…Dean,”面前的人如破风箱一般喘着气，在呼吸间隙中艰难的挤出词句，“Let me go, please.”  
“走？去哪儿？伙计，你可能忘了我们正在地狱做客呢。”  
面前的人抬起头，Dean看清了那双绿色的眼睛。  
“Dean…You [have to] let me go.”

Lisa将手中的镊子扔回一旁盛满玻璃渣的托盘，金属碰撞清脆的响声将Dean拉回现实。他有些不自在的低下头，盯着被染成暗红色的手心，下意识的别开了Lisa询问的目光。他听见Lisa叹了口气，拿起了一旁的双氧水，液体流过掌心的刺痛让Dean被迫清醒了起来。他再次心虚的瞟了眼Lisa披散在肩上的黑色卷发，再一次深呼吸后，最终决定开口。  
“Look，Lisa…我真的非常非常抱歉，我知道…”  
“当然，我知道，你很抱歉，你很对不起，但或许你该把这话留给因为在邻居家树篱上撒尿而被你举着手枪威胁的吉娃娃，或者是Ben的足球和他之前最喜欢的那辆旧玩具卡车…或者是你自己的右手，”Lisa仰起头，Dean再次尝试多开那双棕色的眼睛，但是他做不到，“Dean…这到底是怎么回事？”  
Dean抽回自己的手，没有接话。他努力地想出一个合理的令人安心的答复，但是所有的回答听起来都像是小学生在向老师解释自己为何连续多天“忘了带自己的作业”，于是他假装自己正专注于用左手笨拙地包扎右手的伤口。过了一会儿他意识到Lisa并没有移开自己的目光，而且他明白这不是因为他胡乱地擦了满脸的血迹。这种认识让他开始感到愧疚，他不得不停下手中的动作，逼迫自己直视Lisa的双眼。Dean不想承认自己看起来多像一只偷吃了松子并被抓了现行的松鼠，如果忽视他右臂上碎啤酒瓶留下的狰狞伤痕。  
“我们需要谈谈。”Dean挫败的给出了这个一直在他心中盘旋的正确答案。  
Lisa挑起一边的眉毛，“我很高兴这话是你先说出来了。”  
“当然…毕竟我是那个突然闯进你生活然后把它搞得一团糟的人。”  
“说实话Dean，就现在看来，你没有把我的生活‘搞得一团糟’，你只是…把自己搞得一团糟，”Lisa拉过Dean的右臂，开始帮助他包扎，“Dean…我没法弄明白究竟发生了什么，我也不会问，既然你不想说…”  
“我说过了。我告诉过你发生了什么。”  
“你告诉了我你想要告诉的部分。”  
“足够了。Sam和大天使兄弟们跳进了关恶魔的盒子里，我们阻止了天启，一切恢复原样。”  
Lisa剪掉了最后一段绷带，抬起头。她的神情让Dean开始怀疑自己是不是无意间让一滴眼泪滚出了眼眶。当然，并不是说这可能真正意义上发生，该死的，我才不会像Sammy girl一样整天哭的要死要活的，Dean想着。  
“你做了你所能做到的一切。”  
“很明显并不够。”  
“但你现在所做的什么也改变不了。[这]是他想要你拥有的一切。不只是为了我和Ben，为了Sam…别毁了它。”  
是啊，Dean想着，却没有说出口，这是[他]想要我拥有的一切。  
“Dean…You have to let it go.”  
Dean感觉到一阵颤栗滑过自己的脊柱。  
“我做不到…我会看见他。”  
“我们都会看见他们。当我们失去了重要的人。”  
“我看见我在折磨他。”  
“……多久了？”  
“一直以来。”  
“这不是你的错，不是任何人的错。这是他的选择。”  
“……我知道。”  
Lisa垂下了头。她叹了口气，小心地避开伤口，握住了Dean的双手，再次抬头坚定地对上了他翠绿的双眸。  
“我想说的只是…不管你肩上曾经背负了多少责任与痛苦，你不能继续将它们当成你的全部。这会毁了你的，实际上，它已经开始摧毁你了。我不介意你酗酒，喜怒无常是因为我知道你需要时间，更是因为我相信你可以做到。我知道你可以。我看见过你和Ben在一起时的眼神。”  
Dean站起身。他用完好的左手拂过Lisa蓬松柔软的黑发。他感到暖流从指间传来。  
“不会再发生了。我会努力做到的，我会放下那该死的一切。为了你和Ben。”  
“你不需要为了[我们]做任何事情。”  
“那么我会为了[我]做到这一切。我也不想要那种操蛋的经历，没有人会想，我只是…需要一些外部动力，就像你们。”  
就像Sam。为了Sam。  
I’ll fake it till I make it.

“伙计，这可不行，”木材场的Steve从一旁绕过来，使劲锤了下Dean的肩膀，“你说你都多久没和大伙儿去酒吧了？我们可都等着听你，呃，驱虫的奇闻异事呢。”  
身后的工友们爆发出一阵哄笑，Dean无奈地摇头。  
“兄弟，这不行，”他把装工具的包甩到肩上，“我答应了Lisa今天要去接Ben。”  
“哦得了吧伙计，”Steve跟着Dean向他的车走去，“你什么时候成为全身心超级好爸爸了？我和Jim已经将近一个月没有在任何一个酒吧看见你了！嘿，前天那个女服务员Yvonne，对，就是那个火辣的棕发小妞还问我你是不是出什么意外了，”Steve夸张地挤挤眼，“她看上去可是担心的很啊。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，拍开了Steve抓向他左臂的手。他认真地盯着Steve写满了不赞同的脸。  
“伙计，再说一遍，我戒酒了。”  
Steve的眉毛拧在一起，“你小子？！不是他妈的开玩笑？”  
“不是。所以，我现在应该把自己塞进车里直接开回家，而不是在你这种‘朋友’的‘帮助’下毁掉我一个月的努力。”  
Steve哼了一声。“难怪你小子最近像吃了火药似得一点就炸，随便捶你两下就一脸不乐意的龇牙咧嘴…你家那妹子Lisa也是有板眼啊，居然能说服你戒酒！你以前可他妈能喝了。”  
“不是Lisa，”Dean笑了笑，“是我自己想清醒点。毕竟，漂亮的妞儿可不会愿意让一个整天烂醉如泥的酒鬼长时间赖在自己家里还带坏自己的儿子，不管这个酒鬼长得多么帅气。知道吧，这种东西还是得从长考虑。”  
Dean在Steve一脸吃屎的表情中扬长而去。

“Dean！”Ben冲进了花园，在除草机的轰鸣声中大喊，“Mom说洗衣机又坏了，它在喷水同时跳着圆圈舞！”  
“好，你去车库把那个蓝色的工具箱拎过来，我们一起修理它。”  
阳光不错，气温对于穿法兰绒衬衣来说有些高了。Dean擦了下脸上的汗，将机器停在一旁，解开领口的扣子，走进屋子。洗衣机已经静静的站在墙边，一团沾满泡沫的衣服皱巴巴湿乎乎的趴在桶里。Dean和站在桶旁的Lisa打了个招呼，戴上洗碗池中的橡胶手套，拔下了浸水的插头。Lisa拎起桶，打量了下Dean。  
“都是草叶…Dean，你不该穿着衬衣去除草的。脱下了给我去洗吧。”  
“待会儿吧。”Dean上半身钻进洗衣机的滚筒，“修这玩意儿反正也会搞脏。”  
Lisa瘪了瘪嘴，转向冲进屋子的Ben。“Ben，你去帮Dean在外面拍拍身上的草，掉在屋里太难处理。”  
Ben放下工具箱，伸手抓住Dean。温热的触感透过衣料的一瞬，Dean猛地甩开手臂，从洗衣机里抽出身，迅速的后退去，直到撞到一旁的盆子与篮子，发出一阵难听的吱吱嘎嘎的响声。如针扎一般的不适感顺着手臂爬上来，让Dean不禁缩了缩脖子。  
Lisa放下桶，和摔倒在地的Ben一起向Dean投来震惊与不解的目光。  
该死。  
Dean深呼吸。快想。快点解释。  
“我…被Ben吓到了？”  
Lisa的眉头皱起来。她转向Ben。  
“Ben，你还好吗？”  
“没事。”  
“回你房间去，好吗？”  
“…好。”  
Lisa在Ben远去的脚步声中走向Dean。不安的感觉向他袭来，他努力的让自己看起来更像是抱歉而不是慌张。  
“是你手上的伤…”  
“不，不是。一个月了，它们早好了。只是有点吓到。反应过激。我待会儿去看看Ben给他道个歉。等我处理完这个乱喷水的鬼东西就去。我觉得有人——好吧大概是我——没把钥匙从口袋里取出来，所以…”  
“Dean。”  
Lisa发现了他糟糕的转移话题的技巧，Dean沮丧的意识到。她[当然]会发现。  
“Dean…是因为Sam吗？”  
“Sam？Sam怎么了吗？”  
“…没什么。”  
Lisa靠上前来，Dean可以感到她身体的热度，和洗发水的香气。已经无法后退了。Lisa伸手捧住他的脸。  
在他意识到之前他已经侧过身子，从Lisa的身边挤过去，落荒而逃到几米开外。  
完蛋了。  
Lisa震惊的走向Dean。Dean发觉自己狠狠地瑟缩了一下。Lisa愣在了原地。  
“对不起，你不想的话我可以不提他。”  
“提…提谁？”  
“…我知道我不应该提他。”  
“不不不没事。我真的只是有点反应过度。可能是喝多了咖啡。新买的那一袋真的很不错。”  
“Dean。”  
Lisa的身子微微前倾。她犹豫了一下，还是停在了原地。  
“我只是想知道你是否已经…Let it go了。”  
“我在尝试。我觉得我还不错。对了，我今晚可以带Ben去看那部他特别喜欢的新科幻片，就当是补偿小家伙。叫什么来着，好像是…”  
“但你还是像一个多月以前一样被皮球和小狗吓到。”  
“嘿！这次可是个小男孩！好吧，我承认我的身体还没有适应放松警惕，你知道，肌肉记忆。这需要时间。”  
“我不确定时间可以解决这个问题。”  
“它正在解决，我以为你看的出来。”  
“我希望我看见的是真的。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
Lisa小心的走向Dean。Dean没有躲开。后脑勺似乎有什么东西尖叫着，他忽视了这一警告。他抬起手，想要拂过Lisa的脸颊。他希望自己的颤抖没有太明显，而最终只能将手落在她的肩膀上来掩饰这一点。  
“…我希望我可以帮到你，Dean。虽然我不知道怎么…”  
“你已经帮了很多，你让这一切都变得…简单。”  
让假装变得简单。这就足够好了，不是么？

Lisa走进客厅时看见Dean正抱着着Ben，而Ben有些惊慌的微微挣扎，不久就转而开始咯咯直笑。她惊讶的扬起眉毛。  
Dean恐惧肢体接触。至少一周之前还是这样的。就算除开这个，很明显Dean和Ben都不会是喜欢“抱抱”的类型。  
不过拥抱是好事。  
她看着Dean放下Ben，向她走来，环住她的腰，在她额头印上一个吻。她成功地被Ben不赞同的神情逗笑了。她拉开Dean环在她腰上的手，却发现Dean飞快的皱了下眉头。她疑惑地看着他。  
Dean退开一点距离，投降一般举起手。“好吧，来吧，我等着你的不友善评价呢。”  
Lisa有点好笑的盯着Dean身上松松垮垮的黑色长袖。“你在担心这个？”  
“不然呢？这可是我第一次放弃法兰绒。”  
“要是之前听你这么说我一定会很高兴，但看到这个我不确定那是个好选择了。”  
“嘿！无论如何，Ben爱这件衣服。”  
Ben从Dean身边绕过来，兴奋的戳着Dean胸前的图案，“Look！AC/DC rules！”  
“所以你拉拢了Ben。”  
“这足以让你忍受这件新衣服了吗？”  
“好吧…这次你赢了。”  
当天晚上Dean穿着同样一件衣服倒在床上时Lisa后悔了。  
“嘿！Ben的魔力可延伸不到[我们]的床上！”  
Dean从鼻子里哼了一声。“累死了。明天换。”  
“它甚至非常脏！哦拜托告诉我那块深色的斑是刚泼上去的水。”  
Dean猛地睁开眼。他的头微微抬起，又迟疑地缓缓落回枕头。  
“哪里？”  
“腰上…我现在看见手臂上也有。这不是水，对吧？”  
Dean又哼了一声。Lisa觉得这是一种介于呻吟和苦笑之间的声音。这一定不是水。  
“机油？这真的真的很难洗。还会弄脏床单。我实在搞不懂你为什么要穿着长袖去上班。”  
Dean皱着眉翻了个身，毫不留情的将腰侧和手臂的污渍压在身下。天哪，肯定会在床单上留下印子。他用另一只手环过Lisa给了她一个慵懒的吻。  
“Ben喜欢。你知道的。明天我会自己洗，好吧？”  
“…好吧。”

太晚了。  
在Dean停止与她做爱时她就该意识到。  
在Dean“反应过激”时她就该意识到。  
在Dean不断地皱眉时她就该意识到。  
在看见那件黑色长袖时她就该意识到。  
在她盯着白色床单上的棕色污渍疑惑那是什么的时候她该死的早就应该意识到。  
但她没有。  
是的，她快要猜到了。她大概只是不想相信。  
而现在，一切都已经太晚了。

Dean睁开眼的第一个感觉就是冷。他发现自己躺在黑暗中。这不是他和Lisa的卧室，这一点他很确定，因为他躺着的平面冰冷的要命。他站起身，头撞到了坚硬的垂直的平面，他摸索的按下了开关。  
第一次看到这该死的玩意时我他妈一定吓得要命，Dean想着，那些魔鬼婊子们要是知道了估计要笑到断气。  
血，胡乱地涂在浴缸边缘，地板上，马桶上，水池上，甚至镜子上。真他妈乌七八糟。他一定是在昏迷之前从浴缸里爬了出来支撑着想要出去。该死的求生本能。  
Dean翻过撑在墙面上的手，看到了手腕边上几道斜刺而过的伤口。对，他记得。这是第一次。他又把手翻回背面，检查着手臂，接着拉起衣摆和裤腿查看。其他地方都完好无损。暂时完好无损。  
我不应该死我不应该死不不不对我不应该[想]死。  
他想起来当时脑子里轰鸣的尖叫与哭喊，是的，那次真他妈吓得够呛，以至于之后再怎样他都不敢碰手臂内侧。绝对绝对不会再次尝试自杀，他对自己发誓。对Sam发誓。至少，在他清醒的时候不会。  
当然，“不清醒”不是指的“溺死在酒精里”。见鬼的，我拥有这么多，我早就不需要酒精了，Dean想着。我不能这么做。戒酒只是一个小小的代价。亲爱的Lisa和Ben。温馨的家。稳定的工作。阳光。草坪。烧烤派对。领居的狗。对，那个小畜生，我还尝试喂过它呢。怕不是之前拿枪指着它给它吓怕了，一点都不领情的臭玩意。  
怎么会想要去死。真是可笑的念头。Lisa会震惊，不解，而且伤心的要命。但是多半还是不解和震惊。本来就不应该嘛。这生活无可挑剔，十分感谢。  
Sam呢？Sam又会怎么想？  
“Let me go。”  
Dean莫名其妙其的打了个寒颤。他看见自己用指尖沾着血，在手臂的内侧歪歪扭扭的写着这句话，本来就不怎么成型的字体随着血液顺着皮肤纹路散开而更加模糊。他用手把它彻底抹开。  
手臂外侧网格状的伤痕火辣辣的彰显着自己的存在感。上臂内侧的痛感似乎更强烈，可能是伤口更深，也可能是更密。但他不想去检查。他不敢检查。大概只是更敏感，他对自己说。  
帮帮我。  
还在厕所中。地面光洁如新。  
这绝对是梦。真是狗屁到家的梦。肯定又不小心玩过火了，梦都这么凶残。  
Dean取下剃须刀的刀片。一切知觉向内开始塌缩，他感觉到麻木。他意识到自己并不介意。因为不在乎。苹果派一样甜蜜美好的生活又能怎样呢。  
电影总是有意或者无意的忽略一个细节。如果刀锋足够尖利，切割的部位足够柔软而富有脂肪，伤口的深度足够深，但未伤及动脉时，血液不会急切而迅速的大量涌出来。你可以看见皮肤在刀尖的压力下凹陷，再爆裂开来，裂缝间翻出白色的，点缀着红色小点的脆弱的纯粹的肉体。然后，血液会从被暂时压迫的血管横截面中愤怒的挤出，形成一个个小小的红宝石，直到填满伤口细长的沟壑，再涌上周围的皮肤，最后才汹涌的滴落不停。  
Dean第一次静下心来观察时居然觉得这好他妈的漂亮。婊子养的，真他妈变态。  
“可是你答应过我的。”  
Sammy盯着他，狗狗眼中失去了光彩。  
是的，我答应过。有什么东西嚎叫着想要冲出身体。他控制不了。但他应该控制。那是他第一次将刀尖捅进，而不仅仅是划过小臂。  
Dean将已经数不清的伤痕甩出脑海，伸手抱起Ben。肩上新结的痂裂开了。笑话，这又如何，猎魔时的伤重上许多倍。该死的怪物可不会关心伤口好不好处理和隐藏。Lisa的手指在手臂上最深的伤口上收紧。他感受得到血痂再一次粉碎。  
他知道自己不想控制。那种毒瘾一般代价惨重的快感。  
晚上冲澡时他已经不再为伤痕难以计数而苦恼了。他低头盯着顺着身体滑落而颜色越来越深的水流，转而开始担心下次该在那里下手。见鬼的，他真的不记得自己是什么时候在小腹和腰侧各刻了一个驱魔符号。他想等到蜿蜒在瓷砖上的水流从浅红退回无色，却没有成功。他只好用纸巾盒浴巾胡乱擦干身体，重新套上长袖。  
伸手挽过Lisa的脖子的时候他若有所思的感觉到手臂内侧不自然的毫无痛感。  
Just fake it。

如果真的有所谓自造的炼狱，那么每个人都生活在其中。我的不会比别人的更糟。  
（And if there are self-made purgatories, then we all have to live in them. Mine can be no worse than someone else`s.）

身后传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，Dean有一瞬以为是那个傻傻的天使降落在了身后。还是一样的在别人的梦里乱晃，一点都不尊重隐私，Dean翻了个白眼。然后他意识到那是纸袋子发出的摩擦声。  
死亡骑士从袋子中取出另一根薯条，塞进口中。  
“又见面了，Dean。你们温家真的是大大加重我的工作量。 ”  
“这次是那一边？”  
“如果我说天堂会让你好受一点吗？毕竟我可不会把你最后的回忆定义为愉快。”  
“他们可以给灵魂来个失忆手术吗？让我忘掉Sammy在哪儿？”  
“或许。但他们绝不会那样做。”  
“那么不会。永远记着我弟弟和该死的堕天使困在一起直到时间的尽头…这他妈是哪门子天堂。”  
“至少你可以继续你现在这种…温馨的生活。”  
“是啊，这种让我得以再次见到你这个老朋友的生活。”  
“那如果我说，我看在这有可能是最后一次见面的份上，让你自己选呢？”  
“…有什么狗屁区别。”  
“所以，你的决定？”  
……

眼前是光线透过眼皮的橙红色。他听见一个声音叫着自己的名字。他看见了那双绿色的眼睛。  
Hello，Dean。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary英文段是ST中Spock的台词 感觉很能反应Dean心境就用了 虽然语境表意完全不同（是This Side of Paradise那集如果有人想知道的话）  
> 当时补的时候总觉得第五季就可以完结了 但感觉Dean会BE 自我价值认知太低了 又总是开着傻傻的玩笑 没人看得见衣服遮盖下的人有多破碎


End file.
